In many areas of the country crops are grown in the wintertime. During the winter growing period, it is necessary at times, primarily in the low lying areas, to introduce heat to prevent loss of crops, plants, and trees from frost and cold temperatures. In the past, there have been many heating units and systems developed over the years for agricultural use, such as: metal heaters containing various fuels, wind machines, water systems, and the like. The heating units have been utilized to solve out-of-doors heating in face of cold tempteratures, wind velocity, contour of the ground, high or low inversion intensities of cold, acreage, etc. All of the prior known heating means require large capital investments, labor and logistic costs. Therefore, prior known heating units have been sparingly used, due to the law of deminishing returns. Most large agricultural growers do nothing and gamble on their losses, sometimes their losses are severe. There has long been a demand for a low-cost method and apparatus to aid agriculture in heating various areas threatened by cold waves.